


When Opportunity Knocks...

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tom in a bar and you don't let an opportunity like this go by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As you sit at the corner of the bar, you steal glances toward the man sitting around the corner and three seats down from you. It can’t be him. Why in the world would he be in your tiny town in the middle of nowhere? He’s a damn movie star, for God’s sake. Tom fucking Hiddleston. In your town, sitting across the bar from you at your hole in the wall after work Happy Hour spot. Sipping a glass of what looks like Jameson. Alone. No fucking way.  
You pull out your phone and Google his name. A picture pops up and you compare it to the man across the bar. Yup, it’s definitely fucking him. What the fuck? Here’s an opportunity that doesn’t come along every day. You throw back the last of your beer and call the bartender over. You have him send another of whatever Tom is drinking over to him and order another for yourself. If you are going to have enough balls to do this, you might as well do it right.  
As the bartender brings him his drink, Tom glances up sharply and the bartender gestures toward you. You raise you glass to him and take a swig of your beer. He smiles at you and raises his glass in return. You watch him as he takes a sip, tilting his neck back. You can almost see the liquid sliding down his throat, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallows. Why the fuck is that so hot? He sets his glass back down on the bar and glances at you. He sees you watching him and grins. A fucking heart stopping smile that make his eyes crinkle and those gorgeous laugh lines appear on his face. Fuck. He’s even more beautiful in person.  
He stands and picks his drink up off of the bar. That’s when you notice what he is wearing. You’d been so busy focusing on his face that you didn’t even pay attention to his clothes. He was wearing what you and your friends referred to as the “white shirt of sex.” And he had the motherfucking sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. Jesus. The man was a damn menace to society.  
He stands to walk towards you and takes the seat next to you at the bar. You turn to face his and you see that he’s facing you with his legs about 4 miles apart. Sitting like a whore, you think and suppress a giggle.  
“Thank you so much for the drink,” he says, that delectable accent making every word sound like an invitation. “But you really shouldn’t have. I should be the one buying you a drink.”  
“No worries, you can get the next round,” you tell him, smiling. Did you really just say that? What was he going to think about you?  
“Oh, I shall, darling. And all the rounds after that.”  
You are a little taken aback. You weren’t expecting him to play your little game with you, but what the hell, once in a lifetime opportunity and all that. You decide to see how far you can take this.  
“Then I’ll get breakfast,” you tell him, putting your hand on his leg above his knee.  
“No, love,” he says, “we can just change it to my room.” He shoots you another devastating smile. Fuck, is this really happening or is he just messing with you? Either way, this is fun and you are getting horny. If it doesn’t go anywhere with him at least you’ll have good masturbation material for later.  
You tell him your name when he asks. “I’m Tom,” he says.  
“I know who you are,” you rely, “but I can’t figure out what you are doing here.”  
“I actually am between films and just wanted to go where no one knew me. That’s turning out to be harder than I thought,” he says. “But you are actually the first person to recognize me since I’ve been here.”  
“I’m both a huge Marvel fan and a Shakespeare nerd,” you tell him, “It would be weird if I didn’t know who you were.”  
“Well if I had to be recognized, at least it was by a beautiful girl with great taste.”  
The conversation goes on for awhile. True to his word, Tom continues to buy round after round. Soon, both of you are laughing hysterically at something that Tom said. He’s drunk and so are you. You hope that he gets as horny as you do when he’s drunk.  
Suddenly, you both get quiet. He looks at you and you see that the look in his eyes has changed. He’s looking at you like he’s fuck you right here if you’d let him. And honestly, you’d probably let him.  
“Um, Tom?” you say, “Do you want to get out of here?”  
“Yes,” he almost growls, my hotel is right next door. He doesn’t hesitate and pulls you off your bar stool toward the door. You don’t speak as you walk the short distance to his hotel. Reaching the lobby he doesn’t even stop as he heads for the elevator bank. Standing and waiting for the elevator is torture. Tom has his hand on your lower back and is rubbing his thumb in circles. It’s driving you crazy, knowing that soon those long fingers will be all over your body.  
The elevator arrives and Tom practically pushes you inside. So much for him being a gentleman when he’s drunk and horny, you think. You hope that shit continues in the bedroom. He follows you in and pushes you against the back wall of the elevator. Pinning your hands over your head, he bends and kisses the side of your neck. You feel his stubble rubbing against your clavicle as he moves toward your mouth and you almost come right there. He reaches your mouth and grips your chin in his other hand. Pulling your mouth open, he slides his tongue between your lips. You moan into his mouth and meet his tongue with yours. The elevator dings to a stop and he moves away but not before taking your lower lip between his teeth and gently biting it. You are so fucking turned on right now that you can barely stand as he pulls you out of the elevator toward his room.  
Once inside, his assault on your body continues. He wraps himself around your from the back, kissing your neck. You can feel his cock pressing into your back and you press back against him. He groans and runs his hands down your body, over your breasts and hips until he reaches the hem of your skirt. Lifting it, he skims his fingers over your skin, slowly.  
“It’s like unwrapping a present,” he whispers in your ear, as he raises it over your head. He moves to set your dress on a chair as you stand there in your bra, panties and heels. Looking at you’re from across the room he says, “God, you are fucking gorgeous. I knew there was a reason that I came to this particular town.” He walks toward you and goes to take you in his arms.  
“Not so fast, big boy,” you say. “You seem to have a distinct advantage as I am clearly less dressed than you are. We need to do something about that.”  
“As you wish, ma’am,” he replies with a smile as he starts to unbutton his shirt.  
“No, no, no,” you say. “I want to unwrap my present, too. It’s not fair that you get to have all the fun.”  
You start unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Every inch of skin that you expose gets a kiss until you reach the top of his pants. You slide the white shirt off of his lean body and run your hands over his back. Reaching under his arms, you undo his belt, letting your fingers run over the head of his cock that is straining against his zipper.  
“Fuck,” he says under his breath, barely audible.  
“All in due time,” you reply, coming around to the front of him. Pushing him gently toward the bed, you give him a harder shove as his legs hit it. He falls backwards and you drop to your knees. Crawling slowly toward his legs, you continue to undo his pants. His eyes never leave yours as you finish. He lifts his hips to let you slide them down.  
“It’s like Christmas morning all over again,” you say as you take his cock out, “except Santa never left anything like this under my tree.”  
“Fuck,” he says, again.  
“For someone who is so good with words, you certainly don’t have much to say except ‘Fuck’ tonight,” you tell him as so take his cock in your mouth. Running your tongue around the tip, he groans and buries his hands in your hair. He pulls you toward him, fucking your mouth. You take as much of it as you can, but it’s just too big. Suddenly, he pulls away from you and pulls you to your feet. Removing his shoes and the remainder of his clothes, he picks you up and puts you down on the bed.  
“I don’t want to finish yet,” he says, “if you would have continued to suck my cock, tonight would have been over before it even began.” He climbs on the bed between your legs. “Besides, I haven’t finished unwrapping my present yet, you selfish girl.”  
Reaching behind you, he unhooks your bra. Sliding it down your arms, he throws it on top of your dress. Taking your breasts in each of his large hands, he sucks first one nipple into his mouth then the other, alternating back and forth. You can feel yourself getting wetter as he continues to maintain eye contact as he worships your breasts. Moving down your body, he leaves a trail of wet kisses over your stomach as he pulls your legs off the floor and onto the bed.  
“I think we’ll just leave these heels on, love,” he says as he runs his hands up your thighs. “They’ll look lovely draped over my shoulders.”  
You gasp and he runs his incredibly long middle finger over your lace-clad cunt, before pulling them to the side and slipping it in your folds.  
“Fuck,” you whisper and he curls his finger inside of you, hitting your g-spot.  
He continues to curl his finger and he adds a second. “Now who doesn’t have anything to say but ‘fuck’ love? It’s quite distracting when someone is about to make you come isn’t it,” he says, before lowering his head between your legs. He sucks your clit into his mouth as he continues to move his fingers. You wrap your hands in his curls and pull his mouth tight against your pussy.  
“Oh, Tom. Fuck. I’m so fucking close. Don’t stop,” you manage. You can feel him smile before taking your clit between his lips and adding a third finger. He rolls your nub between his teeth and his tongue while never stopping with his fingers and you are done. You scream his name as your back arches off of the bed. “Oh, God. I’m coming.”  
He takes his fingers away from your cunt and replaces them with his mouth, greedily soaking up the wetness with his tongue. As you recover from your orgasm, he moves over you. Positioning himself at your entrance, he runs his cock up and down your slit before sliding it into you. You gasp at the feeling of his huge cock inside of you.  
“Go slowly at first,” you tell him, “I need to get used to that fucking thing.”  
He smiles, “I’m not making any promises. I feel like I’m going to fucking explode, but I’ll do my best.” He pulls out of you and pushes back in. The gentleness of the motion is antagonizing. You writhe beneath him.  
“I changed my fucking mind. Fuck me hard,” you say. "Better yet, let me ride your cock.”  
He looks at you with an eyebrow raised and withdraws himself from you. Moving to the bed he gets on his back. You straddle him and hold his cock up as you impale yourself on it. You feel it hit your cervix as you take the entire thing. You take a second to let the fullness sink in before you begin to roll your hips against his. He throws his head back and closes his eyes as a moan escapes his lips. You take the opportunity to run your tongue over his shoulder before biting the skin on the side of his neck.  
His hips surge upward as his eyes fly open. “Oh god,” he growls,” keep fucking doing that. Bite my fucking neck again.”  
“With pleasure,” you reply, bending to his neck and leaving a dozen love bites. Each time you bite down, his hips come up to meet yours. You know that he can’t last too much longer so you start to squeeze his cock with your pussy as you continue to bite his neck and shoulders. He grips your hips with his fingers hard enough to leave marks, “I’m going to fucking come,” he chokes out, before slamming his hips to yours and pulling you tight to him. The contact between his pelvic bone and your clit has sent you back to the brink and that last slam sends you over the edge. You throw your head back and scream with name as he fills you. You collapse on top of him and his long arms wrap around your back.  
As you lay there recovering, you start to giggle.  
“What’s so funny?” he asks, moving your hair off your face.  
“I really wasn’t expecting today to end like this, that’s all,” you say.  
“Me neither,” he agrees, “but I’m here for another 2 weeks. Everyday could end like this, if you’d like.”


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake in the morning, it takes you a minute to figure out exactly where you are. You turn to the side and see Tom lying there asleep. The whole of last night’s events comes rushing back to you. You smile at the thought of all of the things that the two of you did last night. It really was a strange situation that you’ve found yourself in, but you’d always been taught not to let an opportunity pass you by. You certainly weren’t going to let this opportunity go easily.  
Leaning toward him, you press a kiss to Tom’s back. Wrapping your arms around him, you reach down and find his cock with your hands. He is rock hard and you feel a twinge in your pussy when you think about how his cock felt inside of you last night. You hope he’s up for another fuck this morning and by the feel of his dick, he seems to be. You slide your hands up and down his length as he starts to stir. He turns on his back and raises his arms over his head to grasp the bed frame. Opening his eyes, he flashes you a magnificent smile.   
“Well good morning to you too, love, he says. “What a spectacular way to wake up.”  
“And good morning to you, sir,” you reply. “It seems like it would be a crime to waste such an amazing display of morning wood.”  
His hips jerk toward you as you continue to stroke his cock. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth and closes his eyes. You imagine that this is what he looks like when he’s masturbating and the thought absolutely floors you. You picture his big hands sliding back and forth on his huge cock, reaching between his legs to cup his balls. You feel your pussy getting wet and a moan escapes your lips. His eyes shoot open and he asks, “What’s wrong?”  
You look down but quickly lift your head. You have nothing to feel embarrassed about.   
“I was just thinking that this is probably what you look like when you are jerking off, that’s all,” you tell him with a smile. “The thought of it got me a little excited.”  
His hand comes up to cover yours on his cock.  
“I’ll touch mine if you touch yours,” he says with a smirk.  
“Deal,” you answer quickly removing your hand from under his and settling yourself against the pillows next to him. Spreading your legs, you move one hand to your clit and start rubbing in small circles. Tom sits up to get a better view of you and begins stroking himself, his eyes never leaving your hands.  
You slip a finger between your folds and find yourself absolutely drenched. Apparently the thought of him masturbating was even more fucking hot than you originally thought. You insert two fingers in your pussy and move them back and forth, covering them with your juices. Applying pressure to your clit, you find a rhythm between the two motions which leaves your knees shaking. You look over at Tom and his eyes and glued to your hands as his continue to stroke his cock.  
He takes his free hand and puts it on the inside of your thigh. Pulling you leg toward him, he lifts it over his muscular leg. Your legs are entwined as you both touch and caress yourselves. As you watch him, you see a glistening of wetness on the tip of his cock. You would love to bend over and run your tongue over the tip to see how he tastes. Instead your tongue slips from between your lips and runs over them. He sees the motion that you make with your mouth and where your eyes are focused. He glides his thumb over the wetness and brings it to your lips.  
“Suck,” he demands in a husky, low voice.  
You open your mouth and he slips his thumb inside. You lick the wetness there before drawing it further in and sucking hard. He hisses between his teeth and his eyes closes again. The pressure on his dick increases as you bite the pad of his thumb before releasing it. His reactions are driving you crazy and you speed up your hands. Adding a third finger to your pussy, you feel yourself getting closer. Your head falls back against the pillow and you feel your walls closing in on your fingers as you drive them in and out.   
“Oh, God,” you moan. “I’m going to fucking come.”   
“Fuck, love,” Tom says his cock slick under his hand. “Come for me. I want to watch you.”  
That’s all you need to hear as you find your release. You hold your hand on your clit, trying to make the mind numbing pleasure last as long as possible. Watching Tom’s eyes as you come, you know that he isn’t far behind you. You can see the muscles in his stomach tighten as he strokes himself. He head is back against the pillows, one arm behind it and his eyes closed. He’s the most beautiful man that you’ve ever laid eyes on.   
“Tom, tell me when you are going to come,” you tell him.  
He makes a noise that might be an agreement as he continues to squeeze his hand around his cock.   
“Oh, fuck. I’m coming,” he says suddenly.  
You bend over his cock and take him in your mouth. He moans as suck hard on his cock. He holds your head and comes in your mouth. You swallow his come and give his head a lick before sitting up and licking your lips.  
“Holy fuck,” he says, pulling you onto his lap. “That was fucking amazing! Definitely my favorite way to wake up.”  
“Watching you jerk off was everything I’d hoped it would be,” you tell him with a laugh.   
He laughs and kisses your hair. “You put on quite a floor show yourself, ma’am. Now how about we get that breakfast I promised you and then we can figure out how we are going to spend the rest of the day. Although I don’t think we can top that, I’d certainly like to try.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After a quick shower, the two of you take your car and head over to your apartment so that you can change your clothes. Tom wanders around, picking up a book, looking at the art on your walls, and checking out your photos, while you go into your bedroom to get changed.   
“So what are we going to do today, Tom?” you yell as you take yesterday’s clothes off. “I have no plans if you want to spend the whole day together. What are your thoughts?”  
“You know I have nothing planed, love. We can do whatever you’d like.” his voice gets louder and you can tell that he’s moving toward your bedroom. He appears in the doorway and you turn toward him. “I think I figured out what I want to do all day.”   
“What’s that?” you ask him as you slide a clean pair of underwear on.  
“You,” he answers and enters your bedroom. “I just want to do you. Over and over again in every position that we can think of until you can’t walk and your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.”  
Your mouth drops open as the words leave his mouth. Fuck, you can’t get enough of this man. He’s looking at you like he wants to eat you alive and you are just standing there staring at him. He comes closer to you and wraps his arms around your waist as he kisses your neck. A groan leaves your mouth and you sink against him before you gain your bearings and pull away.  
“Tom we can’t spend the next two weeks only fucking, as amazing as that sounds,” you chastise him. “You need to relax before you start shooting your next movie. Fucking me 16 times a day certainly isn’t going to allow that.”  
“It’s my vacation and if I want to spend it fucking you 16 times a day that is my choice,” he says as he starts to walk toward you again.  
You back away and grab your clothes, quickly putting them on. He stops and gives you a strange look.  
“You don’t want to fuck me again?” he asks.  
“Oh, Thomas that’s just silly. Of course, I want to fuck you again. I also want to spend time with you. We had a great time talking yesterday before we went to your hotel. I’d like to do that again. The buildup to the actual event is half the fun. Imagine if we spend all day almost fucking how absolutely amazing it will be later,” you say to him running your hands up under his unzipped hoodie. “Besides, I have some places that I want to take you. I want to show you some things that I think you will like.”  
He throws his hands in the air in surrender.  
“Whatever my lady desires, but I can't guarantee that I'm not going to try and make you change your mind about this," he says with a smirk.  
"Oh Tom, I'm counting on just that," you say as you pull your shoes on. "Teasing you is going to be so much fun."  
"Minx," he says as he follows you out the door.   
“Oh, Mr. Hiddleston, you have no idea,” you toss back over your shoulder at him as the two of your walk through your hallway and out your front door.   
“I think I have some idea, love,” he replies as he opens the door to your car for you. “It certainly became evident exactly what you might be capable of when you got yourself off in front of me this morning.”  
Haven’t you ever heard that Halestorm song?” you ask him. “I Get Off?”  
He shakes his head and you pull out your phone and attach it to your USB. You scroll through your music and a song starts playing.  
‘You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains but this too much fun

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kind of love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off.’

“Well,” he says as he pulls out his phone. “I’ll just download that song and add it to a playlist. What should I call this playlist?” He taps his finger on his lips for a second in mock perusal before looking up and smiling at you. “I’ll call it “Good Morning’. Please feel free to enlighten me with any other music that you find...um...interesting, darling. I’m sure we’ll find a use for it later.”  
“Cheeky bastard,”you say to him with a smile as you back out out your parking spot. “Today is going to be an exercise in self restraint for the both of us, I think.”  
“This was your idea darling, just remember. I’d be at your apartment buried deep inside of you right now if it was my choice. Your arms pinned over your head with one hand while I thrust inside of you, rubbing your clit with the other,” he says. “But it wasn’t so what are we doing instead?”  
You squeeze your legs together. Fuck, this is going to be more difficult than you thought if he’s going to talk like that all day. You better up your game or this is going to be over before you even get out of the parking lot.  
“Well, I thought we might go to the art museum a few towns away. It’s the oldest public art museum in the United States. They have a great collection and there is a Georgia O'Keeffe exhibition there right now that I’ve been dying to see. Does that sound ok to you?”  
“Yes, that sounds lovely actually. A day spend looking at flowers that look like vaginas. I think I suggested quite the same thing. Will we also be viewing the phallic symbols that were recently discovered in the pre-Raphaelite paintings?” he asks with a grin.   
“Fuck you, Hiddleston,” you say to him with a grin as you pull out of the parking lot and head toward the highway. “You better behave if you want to put your phallic symbol anywhere near my flower tonight.”  
“Oh darling,” he says as he leans toward you and puts his hand on your leg. “That isn’t a symbol. It’s a promise.”


End file.
